


Blue Fish

by Kerosenia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenia/pseuds/Kerosenia
Summary: PJ leant back and laughed. “Oh my god, oh my fucking god, it’s just your luck isn’t it? Out of thousands of crazy, random fans, one of them is your soulmate!”//Daniel Howell is the lead vocalist and guitarist of alt-rock band, 'Hanging Grims' he created with his best friend, PJ Liguori. Last night, he played a normal show and did a meet and greet. This morning, he woke up with the mark of his soulmate.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Blue Fish

“Fuck fuck FUCK!” Dan screamed, pulling at his electric blue hair.

  
His bandmate, PJ, eyed him warily. “Please don’t tell me you got some random girl pregnant again.” Dan shook his head.

“It’s worse,”

“Well if it’s not another pregnancy, you’ll be FINE.”

Dan shook his head again, and sank down on the couch next to PJ. “PJ, how many people do you think were at the meet and greet yesterday?” He groaned. “Hundreds? Thousands??”

PJ raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up from the guitar fretboard.

Dan scrunched his nose. “I woke up this morning and it was just there, on my wrist.”

PJ fiddled with the guitar and frowned. Then the realisation hit him like a tour bus. “You met…” Dan groaned and finally nodded. PJ gasped and snatched up Dan’s left arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his forearm. There, a little blue fish swam across the canvas of his pale skin.

To Dan’s surprise, PJ leant back and laughed. “Oh my god, oh my fucking god, it’s just your luck isn’t it? Out of thousands of crazy, random fans, one of them is your soulmate!”

Dan felt mortified. It really just was his shitty, dumb luck. Despite his ‘rockstar’, sleeping-around status, he had never really fallen in love. He had slept with his fair share of women, men and everyone in between(although he would never admit it to the press). He had dreamt of leaving the band when he met his one true love in a smoky bar somewhere like New York or Berlin, using his vast earnings to purchase a little cottage far away from the drugs, alcohol, cameras, sex that he called a life. Maybe he would even start a family. But somehow none of his daydreams had ever involved having to find this soulmate in a literal sea of people.

“What am I going to do?” Dan cried, burying his face in his hands. He felt a sympathetic pat on his back as another presence entered the hotel room.

“Bad time?” It was the voice of Tyler, their agent. Dan silently held up his wrist, still adorned with the twisting fish. “Holy-holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a writing prompt, and I don't plan on making it very long, maybe 2 more chapters max.  
> I don't really know where I'm going with this, I just thought the prompt was really cute.


End file.
